Wanting
by Panda-Peach
Summary: The nobility had weighed Zuko on the scales against his father, sized him up, and found him…wanting.


**A/N: Just a short jot on how I imagined Zuko's coronation before I saw the end of the series. It turned out sort of Maiko, which is strange because I am a fan of Zutara. :/ Oh well, it's minor in any case. This is my first time publishing anything in the A:TLA fandom, but I have a few other stories half planned, and a couple of them on paper. If you liked it or saw any mistakes that you want to correct please review. Everyone always wants to improve, and critique is very helpful. Also, this is one shot at this point but it might go multichapter if it seems worth pursuing. Let me know what you think. **

The loud snapping of the banners in the strong wind was the only sound in the enormous courtyard where the majority of the population of the capital city had gathered. A monotone chant cast out in a web over the sea of people filling the space weaving around them in the cold chill of the morning before the sun. The populous of the royal city were arranged in orderly rows and the all stood silently except for the occasional cough or complaint of how stiff their legs were. The faces in the crowd were far from happy, every last spectator was grim and stoic. Their Lord had just been overthrown after all, and even if the new heir was a legitimate son of Agni, they doubted he would do as good a job of keeping their purses fat and their hunger for power fulfilled. The nobility had weighed Zuko on the scales against his father, sized him up, and found him…wanting.

Still regardless of whether or not they welcomed it, they wanted to be there to see the crowning of the newest Fire Lord. It was a historic event after all, even if it was going to be a dramatic weakening of their proud nation. They were there to witness the ascension of a new Fire Lord and the dawning of a new era.

Zuko kneeled on the podium with his back to the masses as the sage spoke words over him and the crown. Their silence unnerved him, he knew it wasn't out of respect for him; more likely a type of protest against his crowning. He schooled his features into an emotionless mask, doing his best to mimic the uncaring look that Mai could produce so easily. He glanced quickly to the side, where Mai was standing on a lower podium with Ty Lee, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka. The comforting presence of that small group didn't do much to unknot the tension that clung to every muscle in his body but still his eyes shot back to Mai almost instinctively, still searching for help.

The apparently bored girl seemed to feel his apprehension because she looked up at him at the same time, and her eyes softened and she gave him a smirk that calmed him down enough to give her a tiny smile in return and turn his eyes back to the rusty red carpet beneath his knees. Zuko could feel the warmth of the sun as it gradually lifted itself over the horizon, he could feel its power renewing him, filling him with strength. It didn't make him feel as invincible as it used to.

The Fire Sages chant came to a climax then ended abruptly, and slowly the Fire Emblem was lowered onto his head, sliding into his topknot with an almost vicious _shhhk. _He reminded himself to breath deeper as his head spun a little and his stomach dropped. He sinuously rose from his place on his knees and turned to face his subjects as the Sages voice boomed through the still courtyard.

"I present to you, Fire Lord Zuko."

There were no cheers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I must say Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh looked at his nephew in consternation. They strolled down one of the expansive hallways of the Fire Palace. The Fire Lord and his Uncle had finally finished thanking the last of the dignitaries for coming, though the coronation had been at sunrise they hadn't even started to leave until late afternoon. "They certainly don't love you." The older man had expected a glare or a furious retort in return for his truthful comment regarding the silent attendance of the coronation ceremony. But the young Fire Lord's face remained calm and composed. There was some emotion behind his eyes as he turned to reply, but it wasn't anger, or any emotion Iroh could easily read. When he spoke his words were quiet calm and resigned.

"Uncle, I've lived without the love of the Fire Nation for almost my entire life; the people who matter love me and that's all that's important." Zuko regarded his uncle for a brief moment before looking out into his mothers' garden, watching as the turtleducks swam in a roundabout circuit of the pond. He spoke again with a steely tone that reminded Iroh of years past chasing the Avatar. "Their love is irrelevant. I don't need it." The Fire Lord walked into the garden to feed his turtleducks, leaving the Dragon of the West behind. The older man sighed quietly and headed back into the palace towards his rooms, muttering as he went.

"But you want it Zuko, you want it so badly."


End file.
